


Auralphonic 032: Podfic Organisation

by auralphonic



Series: Episodes [32]
Category: Podfic Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Meta, Other, Podcast, Podfic, organisation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 04:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auralphonic/pseuds/auralphonic
Summary: Join Fleur Rochard, Jenepod, and Kitsune Heart as they talk about podfic organisation, both in creating your own and in keeping track of your collection from others.We apologise for the late posting of this episode, due to unfortunate technical difficulties. We hope you still enjoy it, despite some lingering sound concerns.To find links to all the sites and podfics discussed in this and past episodes check out ourpinboard





	Auralphonic 032: Podfic Organisation

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [our website](http://www.auralphonic.podfic.com) for more information, or you can follow us on  
> [](http://twitter.com/auralphonic)[](http://twitter.com/auralphonic) **auralphonic**  
> [](http://auralphonic.tumblr.com)[](http://auralphonic.tumblr.com) **auralphonic**  
> [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/auralphonic/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/auralphonic/) **auralphonic**  
> [](http://www.pinboard.in/u:auralphonic)[](http://www.pinboard.in/u:auralphonic) **auralphonic**
> 
> You can also find us on [itunes](https://itunes.apple.com/ca/podcast/auralphonic/id951482463?mt=2) or email us at auralphonic@gmail.com

**Download:**[mp3](http://www.auralphonic.podfic.com/eps/Auralphonic_032_Podfic_Organisation.mp3)  
**Length:** 01:11:49  
**Hosts:** Fleur Rochard, Jenepod, and Kitsune Heart

Links to all the sites and podfics discussed in the episode are on our [pinboard](https://pinboard.in/u:auralphonic/t:ep032/).




**Author's Note:**

> If you have any thoughts to add to the discussion, please consider sending us a [TalkBack submission](http://www.auralphonic.podfic.com/?page_id=29)!
> 
> The music is [Carefree](http://freemusicarchive.org/music/Kevin_MacLeod/Calming/Carefree) by [Kevin MacLeod](http://freemusicarchive.org/music/Kevin_MacLeod/) and our art was made by [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/)**yue_ix**


End file.
